Unova's New travellers
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: A new adventure awaits our heros as they travel to Unova... FERRISWHEEL; IKARI; CONTEST; AND POKESHIPPING... WARNING: LANGUAGE


Unova's New Travelers

**Couples: Ikarishipping**

**contestshipping**

**pokeshipping**

**Ferriswheelshipping**

**Kenny and Harley will be in this as well**

**Rated: T For Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... to bad though.**

**N: 11**

**White: 11**

**Paul: 18**

**Dawn: 16**

**Drew:18**

**May:17**

**Misty:19**

**Ash:19**

**Harly:25**

**Kenny: 17**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 1: The boat of the wild Gothita and solosis**

* * *

Paul, Dawn, Ash, Misty, May, and Drew was waiting in line to get on the boat to Unova. Paul just became the sinnoh champion 3 months ago. Paul is also dateing Dawn. Dawn is a triple top coordinator... That's right she is the only one in Sinnoh that has won 3 ribbon cups. May and Drew are also tripple top coordinator both of them being Hoen winners. May and Drew are also dateing. Ash is Kanto's Champion he became champion 5 months befor Paul did. Ash is dateing Misty one of the cerulean city gyms. They all decided to travel to Unova together to get new pokemon for their teams and to have some relaxation time.

**WROOOOO**

**WROOOOO**

_**"Hello passengers the boat to Nuvema town will be arriving in 25 minutes please have you ticket ready and as always thank you for choosing Unova seas."**_

Everyone was scrambling to get their spots in line but our heroes were cool and calm. All their stuff is together thaey only brought 1 pokemon each so they can have room for some more pokemon and their tickets were safely secured in their hands threatining to rip do to how tight they were holding it.

" Hey did you guys hear about the ghostly psychic that wanders this boat." One passenger said to his boating companion. Dawn and May started to freak out at hearing this.

" Yea dude I mean they hear a moan and then they see stuff floating in mid air some say it was the ghost of the very 1st captain to ever sail that ship and that he is out for revenge about something that happened years ago." His companion said.

"Drewy/Paulie don't let the Ghost get me" Dawn and May said at the same time while clutching their boyfriends in a death hug. They were still hanging on when suddenly they spotted a young girl with brown hair and a boy that looked about the same age as the girl.

" Hey my name is touko but people call me White and this is my boyfriend N." White said with a big smile.

" Hey" N said while putting his arm around White's waist protectively. He pulled out a pokeball and out came his Tepig.

Ash held up his pokedex and it said.

_**No information available**_

"I'm confused what does it mean no information available?" Ash said while looking at the Tepig and his pokedex.

" It's because Tepig is from Unova." White said as she got her pokedex out at let the others see the data on the fire pig.

_**Tepig the fire pig pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead.**_

" That's a cool pokemon." Ash said while looking curiously at the tiny pig.

" Oh I think Snivy needs to be out as well we don't want to be unprepared when that 'ghost' shows up now do we?" White said as she released her tiny grass snake pokemon. She pulled out her pokedex so that the others can get some information about snivy.

_**Snivy the grass anke pokemon It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.**_

" That is a cool pokemon." Dawn said while admireing the tiny green snake.

**_WHROOOO_**

**_WHROOOO_**

**_WHROOOO_**

**_"ATTENTION WE ARE NOW BOARDING TO NUVEMA TOWN PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS READY AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING uNOVA SEAS." The announcer screamed into the microphone._**

"AAAHHHH my ears." May screamed as she clutched too Drews arms while she looked out at the open sea.

"Wait if ya'll are new trainers what are you doing in the Kanto region?" Misty asked.

" We had to deliver something to professor Oak." White said while she got her ticket ready. " So are all of ya'll traveling together?"

" It all depends." Dawn said as she stood by Paul's side. " When we get to Nuvema town me and Paul is heading towards Accumula Town while May, Drew, Ash, and Misty are heading towards Striaton city."

" That is so funny because me and N is heading towards Accumula town." White said as she got on the boat along with the others. " Do you think we can travell together?"

" Sure what do you think Paul?" Dawn said while giving him the puppy pouty face.

'must resist cute pouty face must resist. DAMNIT I CAN'T TAKE IT.' "Yes they can come just please Dawn stop the Pouty face please." Paul said while giving his girlfriend a huge hug while trying to get her to stop the cute pouty.

" Ok rumor has it that there is suppose to be 2 ghosts haunting this ship but if you ask me I say there is a couple of pokemon trying to be funny and scare everyone and me and N plan to get them." White said as her snivy was on her shoulder she was on N's arm and Tepig was at N's feet they were all on the boat and they just took off when suddenly there was two figures that emerged infront of our heroes. And those two figures were...

* * *

**me:Cliffe**

**White/May/Dawn:PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS STORY A HOOROR**

**Me: I'm not its going to be about Romance and Adventure.**

**N/Drew/Paul: STOP SCAREING OUR GIRLS!  
Me: PLEASE READ AND REVEIW WHILE I RUN FOR MY LIFE. *Runs away from protective boyfriends* **


End file.
